<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Things by thedreadslayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161449">Wicked Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreadslayer/pseuds/thedreadslayer'>thedreadslayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deception, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Tipsy Solavellan, seriously she has -100 court approval by the end of this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreadslayer/pseuds/thedreadslayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan loses more than just court approval when Solas sneaks her away during the Grand Orlesian Ball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavellan storms down the vacant corridor with unwavering intensity. She’s determined to escape the unsettling library of secrets but is also dreading her return to the ball, where she’s bound to be greeted with some more casual bigotry.</p><p>The high-strung Inquisitor descends down the garden wall and makes her way back into the palace, only to find Solas - or as the Orlesians like to call him, her “elven serving man” - lounging in the corner. He is not only unphased by the evening, but is an amused and eager attendee - <em> add it to the list of tonight’s mysteries. </em></p><p>Solas’ eyebrows twist in response to the scowl on her face. He catches her wrist as she charges past him. “Vhenan?” </p><p>“Don’t you mean, ‘dalish savage’?” she utters with a sharp glance at a few Orlesian masks across the room. Lavellan’s eyes drift to Solas’ half-full glass of wine on the window’s ledge before seizing it for herself. The satin-smooth liquid floats down her throat while he watches, delighted by the image.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you have another drink hiding back there?” she drawls through wine-stained lips, pouting at the emptiness that sits on the bottom of her stolen glass. </p><p>“You are the Inquisitor. You are free to have as much wine as you require this evening,” he tells her, a sinuous smirk slowly forming. Solas catches himself staring at her red lips with desire, their citrusy scent pulling him in. He blinks his eyes away, trying and failing to hold onto the little stoicism he has left. </p><p>She edges towards him slowly, heat burgeoning in her chest.</p><p>“Is that <em> all  </em>I’m free to have this evening?” Lavellan questions, her eyes exploring his for the answer. </p><p>Solas entwines his fingers around her palm, trying not to draw too much attention while he inches her even closer. </p><p>Lavellan warms to Solas’ touch, allowing his slender fingers to relieve some of the tension that’s been building throughout the evening. But it’s not enough - for either of them.</p><p>“Care to step away with me for a moment?” His voice is reduced to a low rumble, bringing her to full attention. She meets his gaze and, despite his cool expression, she notices a fireburning in his pale, blue eyes, begging for her to say ‘yes’. She doesn’t dare refuse.</p>
<hr/><p>Solas leads her through the back entrance of the Grand Library, a room she’s been in and out of all evening without a chance to take it all in. Lavellan allows herself a moment to survey the space. Golden statues greet them from above, ushering them down a staircase and into the shadows. Brilliantly blue curtains drape over mahogany tables, blanketed with unlit candles and dusty books.</p><p>The exotic Orlesian setting doesn’t bother her much here; not when the promise of something … <em> indecent </em> waits within its walls. </p><p>With a simple gesture, Solas lights a nearby candelabra and adds a bit of ambiance to the room. The fire flickers under Lavellan’s smirk. </p><p>“Why ever did you bring me here, Solas?” </p><p>Finally, a game she <em> wants </em> to play. </p><p>Solas releases a deep chuckle and stalks towards her until her back is flat against the wall. His hands remain folded in front of him, relaxed. </p><p>“Reasons,” he says ever vaguely while closing the distance between them. “Was I wrong in assuming you could use a brief distraction from this evening's hunt?”</p><p>“Not at all,” she answers, finding herself drawn to the danger in his voice. Solas steps into the moonlight, its heavy glow illuminating every perfect feature of his face. “But we don’t have much time. People talk,” she mutters as Solas presses the front side of his body against hers without warning. Her breath hitches. “They’ll ... wonder where I’ve run off to.”</p><p>Solas leans his hands against the wall on each side of her, caging her in. The sweet scent of their shared drink floats between them, drawing the lovers closer together. </p><p>“I <em> do </em> enjoy a challenge,” he purrs against trembling lips. One of his hands scales the wall on its way down to her waist, while the other finds itself tangled into the mess of her hair. </p><p>
  <em> What has gotten into him ... </em>
</p><p>This is not the Solas she expected to see at The Winter Palace. There’s no trace of the private, deeply quiet elven apostate. Instead, Lavellan enjoys the presence of a buoyant wolf on the prowl - hungry for danger and hungry for <em> her</em>.</p><p>Before she can analyze his behavior further, Solas grips the silver tresses of her hair and pulls Lavellan toward him, forcing their mouths to meet in a powerful crash. A murmur of pleasure dies against his lips. </p><p>Solas’ hand moves to hold her jaw in place as he trails a few wet kisses up her neck and nips at her ear. “Ma sa'lath …” he breathes into her ear before catching it between his teeth and blowing hot air against it. </p><p>Lavellan’s body tenses. She finds her legs trying to hook around his waist, pleadingly, <em> desperately. </em> She starts to forget they haven’t been this intimate yet. A few Fade kisses (with tongue) and a few on her balcony all ended with Solas pulling away, almost <em> sadly.</em> But he wasn’t pulling away this time.</p><p>Solas teasingly draws a finger across her waistband; it’s hidden by layers of useless fabric - fabric that Solas can’t wait to tear away until all that’s left is her. His fang bares as he draws another smirk against her cheek. </p><p>The temperature in Lavellan’s body rises as Solas unfastens her belt without so much as a glance. Following the sound of leather falling to the floor comes the unraveling of her blue sash, and soon the swift separation of her jacket’s lapels. </p><p>She shudders from the sudden lack of clothing, while his eyes linger on the bare skin that remains in its wake. Lavellan swears she can feel him grow harder from just that. </p><p>He pushes himself against her once more, prompting an involuntary moan she tries to conceal into his neck. Lavellan pulls back to look at him again, his growing arousal pressed to hers. </p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Solas says in a voice that comes close to a growl as he runs a thumb sharply across her jaw. His gaze is tender for a moment - but something else takes over. <em>Want. </em>He wants her. More than he’s ever wanted anything.</p><p>Suddenly, Solas is kissing her feverishly, curling his tongue around hers until things become blurry for both of them. Lavellan’s hands skim the rigid muscle of Solas’ chest before whisking away his belt and jacket, much less gracefully than he did with hers moments ago.</p><p>Before she has a chance to fully appreciate the sight of him disrobed, Lavellan becomes distracted by Solas’ hand as it travels down to her core. </p><p>He presses his forehead against hers before placing two fingers upon her entrance, exploring the warm wetness through her pants. She’s been dripping with want for him long before he stole her away. </p><p>“Perhaps I have less work to do than I thought,” Solas purrs against her lips and until then, she didn’t know those words could sound so sexy. With animalistic desire, Lavellan nips at the corner of Solas’ mouth, initiating a dark chuckle from her partner. “And yet …”</p><p>Her heartbeat quickens as Solas slides a hand into her soaked smallclothes, kissing his way from her neck to her breasts. He breathes fire against her nipple before circling his tongue around the sensitive flesh, feeling it harden beneath his touch. She claws at the wall. She squirms against his fingers. He likes having her like this. No, he<em> loves </em> it. </p><p>Solas begins stroking her center, slowly at first to gauge her reaction. It’s no surprise that his movements are expertly, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the waves of pleasure that come each time he rubs her. </p><p>Lavellan’s back arches helplessly against the wall, a strangled moan escaping her quivering lips. Solas quickly catches them with his own. </p><p>“Shh,” he breathes into her mouth. “We mustn't draw attention to ourselves …”</p><p>“Then kiss me,” she commands him. Solas obeys - with fervor. He plunges his tongue into her mouth as he circles her clit, feeling her melt in response. </p><p>Her body writhes against him, twisting and contouring to every stroke of his fingers. Solas picks up rhythm until his movements match her breathing, continuing to catch her cries of pleasure in his mouth. </p><p>Flushed with heat, Lavellan decides Solas is still wearing too much clothing. She wants to see all of him, <em> feel </em> all of him. </p><p>Her hands travel down the curvature of his back until they reach his waistband. Solas stays focused on the dexterous motion of his thrusting fingers but can’t help but snicker at her eagerness. </p><p>She grazes her fingers over the fabric of his pants before tugging them down to free him. His pants puddle around the knees as he falls into her hand, the blue in his eyes darkening into something wild. Solas swallows hard when he sees the smirk on her face. </p><p>Lavellan falls to her knees in a blur of ashen hair and porcelain skin. The swipe of her delicate tongue across the head follows soon after, forcing a loud groan to leave his prideful lips. </p><p>“Shh,” she whispers against his cock, her hands moving to hold his hips steady. “We mustn’t draw attention to ourselves.”</p><p>But with her mouth occupied, there’s nothing for Solas to mask his moans with. </p><p>“My heart … you are cruel,” he whispers back breathlessly, watching her sinuous smirk linger over his erection.</p><p>“<em>Mhm </em>,” Lavellan bats her dark eyelashes in agreement. </p><p>His body twitches as a small hand tightens around the base, as warm lips pull him in as far as he can go. He closes his eyes and she does the same.</p><p>Voices outside the room grow more and more distorted with every pump of her mouth, with every swipe of her tongue. </p><p>Lavellan gasps sweetly against his vibrating flesh and that’s when she can feel him start to lose his composure. Solas bites back another moan and reaches for the edge of the table, gripping down with unimaginable strength.</p><p>
  <em> If someone walked in right now ... </em>
</p><p>He quickly banishes the thought away and gazes down at his vhenan. She is the most hypnotic creature he’s ever seen - from her lustrous locks draping over silky smooth breasts to the feral look in her eyes as she takes him. The soft, wet sounds of her mouth nearly sends Solas into an early climax but he quickly curbs the impulse. </p><p>“Come here,” he pants against the now-foggy window. Solas pulls Lavellan up to his level, cupping her face into his hands before luring her into another crippling kiss.</p><p>“I was enjoying myself,” she soothes in a sultry undertone, only making him want her more. Solas kisses her again, and again and again, until they’re left with nothing but the overwhelming need to devour each other. </p><p>Solas swipes his hand across the mahogany table, striking the piles of books to make room for their slithering bodies. She’s never seen him treat literature with such hostility.</p><p>Pressure building in his groin, he lifts her onto the wooden surface and strips away any remaining clothing. Her knee-high boots and black trousers join the mess of formal wear on the Orlesian rug as he spreads her out on the table. Solas takes in the sight of her - undressed, unabashed and ready for him.</p><p>He positions himself between her legs and  presses himself inside of her, just slightly; just enough to make her have to beg for more. </p><p>“<em>Please </em> …” he hears her say.</p><p>Tipsy and brimming with sexual excitement, Solas allows a naughty thought to enter his brain: <em> I wonder if Thedas knows their Herald has a begging side. </em></p><p>But he’s been craving the Inquisitor just as long and just as much as she’s been craving him. The long nights spent talking on her balcony, watching her arched back bent over the railing before nibbling on her lip. They were always moments away from a mattress or a closet, and yet it seemed fated that they part ways each time. </p><p>
  <em> But not tonight ... </em>
</p><p>Warmly, he draws a strand of hair out of her face before parting her fully, thrusting himself so deeply inside that she forgets where they are. Lavellan gasps and moans and in the midst of ecstasy, no longer cares who hears.</p><p>His motions are mercilessly slow. Each time he buries his cock inside her swollen walls, her stomach tightens, her knees weaken, her toes curl. </p><p>Lavellan opens her mouth.</p><p><em> “Faster” </em> is what she would’ve said if Solas didn’t press his lips hard against hers. Her body already told him what she wants, and he’s compelled to give it to her.</p><p>With a deep, guttural groan, Solas begins moving at a deadly pace. Palms tightening on her burning thighs, he stretches her and sinks himself in even further, ignoring the table’s loud rattling against the wall in response to his forceful thrusts. </p><p>Her whimpers coming close to a falsetto, Solas knows she’s nearing her release. Lavellan reaches for him, her hands traveling and touching places they’ve never ventured before tonight. </p><p>With sexual prowess she’s never quite seen in a partner, Solas climbs onto the table, blankets her with his body and starts to pick up his rhythm. His eyes never leave hers as an orgasm rips through her body and warmth spills all around him.</p><p>“<em>Solas </em>…” </p><p>Hearing his name fall from her lips in pure bliss sends him over the edge. Pulsing with pleasure, Solas lets out a muffled moan and empties himself inside her. </p><p>His thrusts slow. The room is quiet again. He listens to her heartbeat pumping against his own and until this moment, he forgot what it felt like to be so wrapped up in another person. </p><p>Solas rolls his back onto the table beside Lavellan and seizes her hand on the way there. His lips pressed upon her fingers, Solas whispers, “Ar lath ma, vhenan.”</p><p>Their breathless bodies hum beside each other before being viciously pulled apart by the bell.</p><p>“Duty calls,” Lavellan sighs, snapping back to reality. They reluctantly abandon the table they’ve gotten so very familiar with and gather the mounds of fabric on the floor.</p><p>In between fastening buttons and adjusting collars, Solas sneaks a few looks at Lavellan. She turns her head sharply towards him, just in time to see the heated affection he has for her still written on his face.</p><p>But there’s something else lingering in his stare, something she’s seen before; a flash of bitter cold in his eyes that often comes after a kiss. Right before he pulls away.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” she questions, her eyes scanning his for the answer.</p><p>When Solas looks down at her, he sees something different. He sees everything he’ll never be able to hold on to. </p><p>“Solas?”</p><p>Little does she know, Fen’Harel is on the verge of spilling all his secrets. </p><p>But he doesn’t. </p><p>He swallows the rock in his throat and runs a thumb across her jawline, taking her in one last time before pulling away.</p><p>“Of course, vhenan. We must be getting back.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>